


Distraction

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor - Freeform, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo fluff, Writer Ben Solo, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe can be distracting.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Affection
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on a college AU I’m doing. All credit goes to MidgardianNerd for suggesting Poe playing with Ben’s hair.

  
_Rogue One_ is already underway. Ben’s working on it, and he’s working tirelessly. It’s something that is interesting to write, the adventures of one woman and her band as they try and steal plans for a superweapon out from under the noses of an evil Empire.

It’s while he’s writing that he feels familiar arms encircle him, and Ben smiles. Back when he was first developing ideas for this series, he was very much alone. Now he has Poe, Poe who just seems to love him so much that Ben feels almost safe in that love. Before, he felt like he had to be perfect. Like he was a freak. But Poe loves him just as he is, and Ben knows he couldn’t be luckier or happier to have this man in his life.

Even if he is distracting.

“Poe.” Ben practically giggles as he feels Poe’s lips graze his skin, leaving kisses along his neck. “Poe, I’m trying to work...”

“Sorry.” Poe withdraws, and Ben turns to smile at him. “Hey, it got you to take a break, you know. You needed one.”

“I guess I did.” Ben tilts his head to accept Poe’s kiss, tender and soft, Poe’s lips writing affection into his own. They break the kiss, and Poe says, “Wanna take a break?”

Ben grins. “I could use one.” He’s gotten to a pretty difficult scene with the Jyn and Cassian stand-ins arguing. He could use a break. He leaves his phone by his computer to charge, and walks over with Poe to the couch.

Poe’s hands gently rub his back, and he murmurs, “You’re tense. Tough scene?”

Ben snorts. “Jamie and Cass aren’t happy.”

“I can imagine. You’ve been working really hard, Ben, so I was thinking...why don’t I pamper you a bit?”

Ben grins. “I’m your willing test subject.”

Poe laughs. It’s a sweet sound. “Just relax and let me work.”

Poe’s hands — deft, slender hands — smooth over the knots in his back, and Ben groans in relief. Poe probably doesn’t know how much he loves Poe’s touch, how he craves it. Poe gets to rubbing and kneading Ben’s shoulders, and Ben moans in relief. He hasn’t realized how much he was hunched over trying to write that scene. Poe moves downwards, kneading Ben’s back, and Ben coaxes him — a spot here, a spot there. He leans into Poe’s touch, until he’s all but melting in Poe’s arms, resting his head in Poe’s lap.

Poe’s playing absently with his hair — long hair — and humming, and Ben sighs in relief. “Thank you,” he says. “I guess I’m not good at taking care of myself.”

“Then I’ll help you.” Poe hums softly. “Your hair’s beautiful. Then again, everything about you is beautiful.”

Ben swallows. He’s used to others thinking him an ugly or at least odd-looking person, but Poe...

“No...”

“Yes.” Poe sighs. “You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful man I know.”

Ben leans into the praise, and Poe continues to stroke his hair.

“So,” Poe says, “Can you tell me about that scene you’re planning?”

Ben tells him, even as Poe continues stroking his hair, and he feels his eyes drift shut even as he talks. There’s something about Poe’s touch that’s comforting. Consoling. Calming.

“So...’s good?” Ben says.

“Knowing you, Ben,” Poe says, “It’ll be fantastic.”


End file.
